halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Urban Engagment
With a forceful smash, he caved in the jackal’s skull with the butt of his rifle, spattering the stock of the MA5K with purple blood. “Seven, what’s the status on that brid’s nest?” Came the voice of Dan-A010 over his COM. Vaulting out and over the side of the hovering platform, Cody-B042 landed back on the pavement of New Alexandria’s streets, leaving the broken bodies of the jackal snipers behind. “Clear.” Cody responded, dropping to a crouch as a Scorpion flung a round down the street, the shell crashing into a Covenant emplacement and enveloping it in flame, the deafening explosion only adding to the chorus of gunfire and plasma filling the air. With a smile he snapped up his carbine and bolted across the road towards another Spartan clad in MJOLNIR Mark V, his assault rifle spitting out quick burst with each squeeze of the trigger. “What’ve you got next for me one?” Cody questioned, instinctively ducking behind into an alley as his comrade stood at the corner, an elite’s plasma bolts simply dissipating as the flared up his shields. An instant later an SRS-99 thundered and the split-jawed alien crumpled to the ground minus a good portion of his skull. Abigail was wasting no time as usual. “Tomas could use an assist on fifth ave.” A010 responded quickly, looking back at Cody for a short moment to ensure the SPI clad member of FEUDAL wasn’t missing a limb before giving him a curt nod. Without another word he turned and sprinted down the length of the alleyway, stepping over injured troopers and police officers stacked in between the two buildings, laid wherever their comrades managed to drag them. The situation wasn’t good. Stopping at the edge of the alleyway he peeked out and searched for B400. The power armor-clad technician was stooped beneath a concrete barricade being pounded by plasma fire as he loosed several fatal shots from his sidearm down range before ducking down. Beside him, laying against the barricade and crying out in pain was an injured trooper, her midsection badly scorched. Quietly he transferred from fighting to treating her injuries, applying biofoam and the like, quickly sending out a transmission before returning to his patient. Cody could see the problem, a trio of plasma turrets had set up down the street, bolstered by snipers and fuel rods which made it impossible for Tomas himself to move, or the trooper at his side, or any of the other fifteen wounded scattered around him who Cody now saw he was dashing between. “Coming to you four.” He radioed, making a break for cover and dropping into a slide to avoid the barrage of plasma that came his way. Coming to a halt behind a burnt out Genet, he looked to Tomas. “Need MG down.” Tomas replied bluntly. “So you got me?” B042 questioned. “Nooo, I got you to cover me.” Tomas replied dryly, not bothering to look up from the woman as he lathered the wound with gel and gave her a dose of morphine. “Give me the damn carbine and a few mags, move on my go.” The Spartan medic demanded, to which B042 obliged, tossing him the MA5K and two magazines as gunfire and plasma flew overhead. The Spartan caught the ordinance and looked to Cody, nodding his head in thanks as he reloaded the weapon. “Covering fire on my mark!” Tomas called out as Cody withdrew his shotgun from his back, and the panels of his armor came to life, leaving him nothing but a blur. He wasn’t worried, Cody trusted those around him. Tomas was better with the 5K than he let on, Abigail was moving to cover him now, Erik was down the road with the M247 that was currently flinging bullets overhead, and numerous other troopers were just waiting for Tomas to give the order. The Covenant were already dead, they just didn’t know it. “Mark!” He grinned, vaulting through the flames and barreling towards infantry. It was time they met their gods. Category:The Weekly